Helena
by Jamie A. Grey
Summary: "I still dream of you, brat." Levi says as he stands there, looking at her.


Inspired by the song Helena by My Chemical Romance.

**A/N:** I was sad when I wrote this, okay? And if it wasn't for Pewds and my friend on Tumblr, I don't think I could have written this.

RivaMika.

One shot.

* * *

"I still dream of you, brat."

I spat flatly as I can feel my frown deepening. I gave out a sigh and closed my eyes, trying to calm the anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach.

~x~

"Hey."

_Hmm?_

"Levi. Baby, wake up."

I can feel her hand caress my stomach. It went up to my chest as she kissed the back of my ear and nibbled on my lobe. Her fingers trailed up to my neck, playing with my adam's apple as she kissed her way down to my neck.

I fluttered my eyes open, giving out a soft moan because of her ministration. I can feel her smile against my neck as I turn to her side to face her.

"Good morning," she kissed my lips lightly as I smelled her sweet, feminine scent.

"Hmm."

"Should I have not waken you up?" She was looking at me, her hand propped up with her elbow, and rested her head there. Her fingers traced circle patterns on my chest.

"Hmm."

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" She pouted, her eyebrows meeting at the center, her eyes narrowing slightly and she slapped my chest softly.

I smiled. I love it when she's pouting like that sometimes. I can't help but just reach up to touch her bottom lip with my thumb and feel her smooth, silky skin. I love how she leans to my touch, how she flutters her eyes and takes my thumb to her mouth. She licks it inside, nibbling it with her velvety lips and then biting it slightly with her teeth. Watching her action makes me want to grab her, kiss her and bury myself into her.

"You have to get up. Isabel is waiting for you," she mumbles.

Hmm. Isabel. Yes, our daughter. I told her about my old pals before Erwin recruited me to the Survey Corps and she decided to name our little one after Isabel since she gave birth to a daughter. I didn't like it at first, but seeing how happy she was changed that. Seeing her happy is enough for my own contentment as well.

I placed my hand on her waist, squeezing her skin lightly below the sheets. The sun has risen already, I see. "Hmm. What about later?" I leaned forward to kiss her collarbone, slightly rising up.

"Erwin and the others are waiting for you to get up, Lance Corporal," she smiled, humming in response to my kiss. "It's time to get up. And Eren is probably outside our door, waiting for you to come down."

Since when did that brat became punctual? I'm the one to rise early and kick him off his bed which made me smile because she gets so pissed whenever I do it. She's right about Isabel and Erwin though. I really need to get up.

I rose only to take her shoulder so I can push her down the bed, me on top. She grinned at me, shaking her head slightly as she wrapped her hands around my neck, her fingers digging their ways deeper in my hair. I grabbed the sheets to take it off her, wasting no time to position myself on top. "I think we still have time," I say, placing my hands and arms on either side of her head.

She chuckled while wrapping her legs around my waist to pull me closer to her. Her eyes dropped to my mouth and she smiled. I can't help my smile as well. I was slowly closing the gap between us but she held my head to stop me. I looked at her in question; did she have anything else to say?

"I love you."

She raised her head to kiss me, her lips are so warm and inviting. I couldn't stop kissing her, neither would I want this to end.

_Another day to live again. Make it worthwhile with Isabel._

I woke up. I was lying on my stomach, my hands sprawled on the bed. I clenched my fist and hissed 'tch'. I'm gonna pay her a visit later.

~x~

"Maybe it's your way to tease me. And you're sticking it up to my ass," I muttered.

A cold gust of wind blew. It's as if she's here with me, holding my arm. I sat down in front of her grave, giving out a sigh as I touched it.

"I miss you," I couldn't hear myself, but I know I said it. I also know that she heard me, I know.

She died years ago. It was the final war between titans and humanity; as the Survey Corps unraveled the secrets of the wall and of the Military Police Brigade. Everything was going alright, she was a strong woman after all. She managed to be alright after childbirth, after saving so many lives and after protecting Eren. I thought she was going to be killed by those sickening titans but no; she was killed by her own kind. She was killed by humanity. Fuck Nile. Fuck the monarchy. I wanted to annihilate them. I wanted to kill every single one of them and I didn't fucking care if my life was at stake.

Hanji and the others slapped me to my senses; they're right. I can't die now. I have another reason to live. And that's Isabel; our little miracle, our little angel.

It's just that I miss her so goddamn much, it brings me feelings that I thought I was able to conceal and deal with. I'm longing for her and her touch. Her smile, her laughter, her frown, the way she gets mad at me, the way she would stare at me, the face that she makes when we make love and the way she would look at me to tell me that she loves me.

It's… breaking my soul and my heart.

"Pa, don't cry."

Isabel. I didn't realize she got back from picking flowers for her mother. She wiped my tears; I'm somehow glad she did it for me, because I just couldn't move. It's been years and I'm still like this whenever everything just hit back.

I held Isabel close. She's eight but I feel like it's just yesterday when Mikasa passed away. She was a sweet little thing; she hugged me as she pat my back. It was comforting enough for me, she smells sweet like her mother.

She's the exact copy of the woman I ever loved. It's just that her eyes are much more like mine, cold and neutral. The amazing thing about her eyes is when she's worried, or when she's happy, it's easily seen. She's good at keeping a cool stare, maybe that's one common thing me and Mikasa have. Even Eren and the others see that.

We stayed for awhile longer, telling Mikasa stories that she might already know. It warms my heart even to the slightest; to see our little girl cheerful in front of her mother.

It's time to go home.

"Say good bye to mom."

She took her hat; the one that Mikasa wore when the first time I ever saw her in a casual attire. She told me she used to wear one before she ever lived with Eren.

"Bye bye, mom. We'll see you tomorrow again," she says happily as she waved a hand.

I held her other hand, my gaze still on the grave. "Yeah, we'll visit again tomorrow."

A gust of wind blew, but it was soft like it was saying good bye. I know it's her. I just do.

"See you tomorrow." _Brat._

So long. And good night.

I can't wait to see you in my dreams again.


End file.
